


Pretty Please?

by am_i_write



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pretend Relationship, Rated T for language, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am_i_write/pseuds/am_i_write
Summary: When Oikawa's teammates don't believe that he's gay, he turns to Iwaizumi to be his fake boyfriend in order to convince them. However, some of Oikawa's teammates aren't easily convinced.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! There's some homophobic language in this, just so you know.
> 
> Also, I don't own these characters :)

"No," Iwaizumi insisted. "No chance in hell."

"Pretty please, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa begged, getting down on his knees for dramatic effect.

"Shittykawa, get off the ground," Iwaizumi hissed as other students in the hall turned to stare. Oikawa and his antics were well known, but people never seemed to lose interest. "You're attracting too much attention, idiot."

"Rude, Iwa-chan! It's been weeks since I stared uni and this is the first time you visit me, and that is how you make it up to me?" Oikawa pouted, his big brown eyes welling up on command. Iwaizumi felt his face flush crimson, and looked down at his feet.

"I show up to visit you, and the first thing you do is ask me to be your fake boyfriend," he reminded him.

"Just let me explain," Oikawa begged, standing up in an attempt to placate the other boy.

Iwaizumi sighed deeply. "Well, go ahead. Explain."

"You see, my teammates were wondering why I never accepted confessions and they asked if I had a girlfriend. I said no, and then I confessed that I am gay, but a bunch of them thought I was just joking. One of them even said 'guys like me' aren't gay. What does that even mean?" Oikawa pouted before continuing. "Anyway, they kept prying because they thought I was messing with them, so I lied and told them that I have a boyfriend. Of course they didn't believe me, so they wanted to meet him. Which is why I need you."

"No," Iwaizumi said resolutely, dragging a hand through his spiky hair in exasperation.

"Please, please, pretty please, Iwa-chan!" Making his lips extra pouty, Oikawa hung off the other boy's shoulder.

"Why me?" Hajime muttered, and he himself wasn't sure if that was a question of why he was chosen to be Oikawa's fake boyfriend or why he was chosen to be Oikawa's friend at all, but Oikawa seemed to interpret it as the former.

"Because you're my best friend! You're the only person that I thought might agree, and you're also the only person I'm comfortable with enough to fake a relationship with. Please, Iwa-chan, please." And a small piece inside of Hajime shattered as he saw the raw desperation in his best friend's eyes and voice.

A beat.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth.

"Hey, Oikawa, is this your imaginary boyfriend?" a voice calls from down the hall, making Oikawa and Iwaizumi spin around.

"Daishou-chan," Oikawa called back, then added under his breath to Hajime, "This guy is the asshole who said I'm not the kind of guy who is gay." Iwaizumi grunted in reply, then turned to the mystery asshole.

"Daishou Suguru," the man greeted as he approached. "And you are?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime, and as a matter of fact, I am Oikawa's boyfriend," Iwaizumi replied breezily, as if nothing mattered and this conversation was already boring him. Oikawa reached over and squeezed his hand, a familiar gesture which had never struck Iwaizumi as a couple-ish one until Daishou smirked at it.

"I see," he drawled. "Well, why not meet the rest of the team? I know they're all dying to meet Oikawa's, er, boyfriend. They all want to make sure you're, hm, good enough for him. A good enough actor anyway," he added, laughing lightly.

Iwaizumi nodded. "I'm glad that Oikawa's friends are loyal and protective. I wholeheartedly hope they approve," he replied, trying not to grit his teeth. This passive aggressive predator of a man was already getting on his last nerve.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa cooed, as he nervously kneaded Iwaizumi's hand with his fingers. "So sweet."

"Well, practice is just about to start. Why don't you come along, _Iwaizumi-chan_ ," Daishou said with a smirk. "C'mon lovebirds, I'll lead the way."

Iwaizumi blinked before turning to Oikawa. "You didn't tell me that you had practice right now," he said, trying to keep his voice even and still convey his message of _What the fuck, Shittykawa? Were you just counting on me saying yes? And we don't even have time to figure out a story, you dumbass._ Outwardly he only said,"I would have come later if I'd known. I wouldn't want to distract you from practicing after all."

Sending him a dazzling smile, Oikawa purred, "But Iwa-chan, I wanted you to be there to support me during practice. I always work so much better when I know you have my back." Hajime interpreted this as _I know I have you wrapped around my little finger and that you would definitely agree._

 _Stupid brat_ , Hajime thought, but grunted in agreement. "Of course."

A serpentine grin had crawled its way onto Daishou's face. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go." He made tiny shooing motions with his hands, and the three of them made their way to the gymnasium.

When they entered, their teammates were warming up and didn't bother to look up until Daishou called out, "Who wants to meet Oikawa-san's boyfriend?" The results were immediate as heads popped up and people spun around to gape at the three boys in the doorway to the gym. Within seconds, boys were running over to see, completely ignoring the coach who shouted at them to get back to work before collapsing onto a bench with a facial expression that screamed _Why do I even bother?_.

Iwaizumi recognized a couple of the boys from teams he'd played against when he'd been at Aoba Johsai, like Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou, and Ohira Reon.

"Hey hey hey, Mr. Oikawa's boyfriend!" Bokuto greeted with a friendly wave. "I have a boyfriend, too! His name is Akaashi Keiji, and I love him." Iwaizumi blinked.

"Slow down, Bo," Kuroo said with a laugh. "People have a hard time keeping up with your words when they're distracted by your beauty. You have to give them time to adjust to looking upon such a fine specimen."

Bokuto sniffed, puffing up with pride, and Iwaizumi smiled a little at the dynamics of their friendship. "My apologies, Oikawa's boyfriend," the owl-haired boy said earnestly.

"Don't worry about it," Iwaizumi replied, shaking Bokuto's hand, who beamed at him. "I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way."

"Aw, Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted. "Looking at other boys again. I'm hurt."

Iwaizumi grunted, turning to his pretend boyfriend. "You're so full of shit, Trashykawa." Oikawa gasped loudly as Kuroo fell into a fit of giggles.

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" he scolded, slapping Hajime's shoulder with a perfect pout.

Then a short guy with a shock of white hair approached, and he patted Iwaiuzumi's arm. "Well, you seem like the perfect guy for Oikawa. Sorry I ever doubted you, Oikawa."

"Thank you, Ishii-chan," Oikawa said, preening in the spotlight.

At that moment, a boy with slicked back brown hair stepped forward with a sneer. "C'mon guys," he said. "You don't actually believe that they're a couple, do you? There's not even a hint of romance between them. Clearly he just asked a friend to pretend after he pulled that whole boyfriend thing out of his ass just to get us off his case."

"Kobayashi," Reon warned, stepping forward. "Don't throw accusations like that around lightly."

"I don't," Kobayashi replied. "It's bad enough we have to deal with one f*ggot on the team," he spat, pointing at Bokuto, "but Oikawa is the biggest womanizer at this college. And girls are good at telling if a guy is gay or not, and this guy definitely is not."

At this point the room was a mess. Bokuto had tears streaming down his face, Reon was forcibly holding Kuroo back from punching Kobayashi, Iwaizumi himself was trembling with rage, Oikawa was clenching a fistful of Iwaizumi's shirt, and various boys were either calling out their agreement or disagreements. The coach had approached, and was trying but failing to calm everyone.

 _Why_ , thought Iwaizumi, _is everyone so involved in Oikawa's personal life? It's none of their business._  But maybe it was just the way Oikawa drew people in. No one could resist Oikawa's dynamic.

So, gently tearing Oikawa's hands from his shirt, Iwaizumi made a decision. Oikawa's brown eyes were wide and watery as he pulled the other's boys face closer and closer until their lips met in a sloppy kiss.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa breathed, but Iwaizumi swallowed the noise into his mouth, sucking on Oikawa's lower lip.

For a second, all the noise continued until, one by one, people began to notice.

"What the fuck?" someone muttered. It was probably Kobayashi, but Iwaizumi couldn't bring himself to care as Oikawa's soft lips pushed against his. "This is disgusting." But no one payed him any mind.

Gradually, they broke away from each other, faces flushed and lips swollen and wet.

"What was that, Kobayashi? Was that faking?" Kuroo's voice was breathy and light, but it seemed like a roar in the deafening silence. "Was that just two friends hanging out?"

"You're unnatural," Kobayashi spat. "You disgust me!"

At this, Kuroo broke free from Reon's hold and grabbed Kobayashi by the shirt. "This is fucking love, you bastard. This is the most pure thing in the world. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Boys, boys," said the coach. "Calm down. Nothing is going to get done anymore, so practice is dismissed for the day. Kobayashi, I'd like to speak to you."

Reluctantly, Kuroo stepped back and released Kobayashi, who headed over to the coach after throwing a heated glare behind him. Everyone else slowly filed off towards the change rooms until another voice piped up. "You don't actually believe him, do you? Oikawa is a scammer! They're tricking all of you!"

It was Daishou.

Kuroo looked ready to raise hell again, but it was Iwaizumi who stepped forward. "No one in the world can love Oikawa more than I do. Don't ever try to make him insecure of that, for I promise that if you do, I will make you regret ever interfering in his private matters."

Kuroo whooped as Daishou flushed and stammered, and Bokuto started clapping.

"C'mon," said Reon, leading Daishou over to the coach to be reprimanded with Kobayashi.

All of the other boys seemed happy and relieved, so Iwaizumi turned to Oikawa, expecting a coo of _Iwa-chan, so sweet,_ but was instead met with

Trembling arms, watery eyes, wobbly lips.

Oikawa was on the verge of tears.

"Tooru," he breathed, paralyzed by shock until one solitary tear snuck onto Oikawa's cheek, who promptly swiped it away. "We have to go," he told the other boys. "Thank you to everyone who has his back."

The other boys, who were courteously pretending not to notice Oikawa's tears, nodded. "Go," Ishii implored.

One hand against Oikawa's back, Iwaizumi gently guided his best friend out of the gymnasium and into the hallway, not stopping until they reached the corner of an empty corridor.

"Hey, Tooru, tell me what's bothering you," Iwaizumi said, knowing from experience that Oikawa wasn't always upset over the things that would upset most people. He began lowering himself to the floor with Oikawa, who sniffled and shook his head. "If you don't talk to me, I can't help."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Oikawa protested, tucking his face into Hajime's neck.

"You always feel better after you do," said Iwaizumi, rubbing soothing circles against Oikawa's back. "Please, Tooru? Even if you don't wanna talk about it, will you please do it for me? So that I'll feel better?"

"You won't feel better, though!" Oikawa wailed. "If I tell you why I'm upset, you'll hate me."

Iwaizumi frowned. "Hey, Shittykawa. There's nothing you can say that'll make me hate you. You could probably tell me that you murdered my entire family, and I still wouldn't be able to bring myself to hate you."

Oikawa huffed. "This is the only thing then."

Iwaizumi sighed. "Tooru, Tooru. I don't know how to make you understand how much I love you."

Oikawa's breath hitched. "But that's the problem, Iwa-chan," he muttered, scrubbing his face with one hand. "You don't love me the same way I love you."

Iwaizumi felt his heart stutter. "W- what?"

"I love you, Hajime. I love you in a not friends way. I love you."

Iwaizumi blew out a breath. "Why do you always assume things, Shittykawa?"

A beat.

"What do you mean? Are you mocking me?" Oikawa shuddered, moving away from Hajime to cover his face with his hands. "Leave me alone."

"Oikawa, look at me." When the other boy refused to move, Iwaizumi shifted around, gently peeling Oikawa's hands from his face. "Tooru, did you never even consider that I might feel the same way? That I might love you back just as hard?"

Oikawa paused. Then he looked up, eyes widening. "Are you-"

Iwaizumi sighed. "Tooru, I'm going to be honest with you. I've never really thought about being in a relationship with you, but today has opened my eyes about how much we act like a couple every day. I don't think I ever though about confessing my feelings to you because it was all I ever knew how to feel towards a best friend. However, now that I finally understand, I think I'd be really lucky to be able to call you my boyfriend. Tooru, will you go out with me?"

"Iwa-chan?" Tooru breathed. "Are you serious?"

A nod.

Then, "Yes! Yes, Iwa-chan!" He threw his arms around his best friend.

"I liked kissing you the first time," Iwaizumi admitted after a few moments wrapped in Oikawa's embrace. "May I try again, this time without spectators?"

Oikawa couldn't do anything but nod fiercely, moving his face to smash against Hajime's, who started laughing.

"Mean, Iwa-chan," Oikawa pouted, his face bright red as he rubbed at his lip where it'd hit Iwaizumi's tooth.

"Hey, Tooru," Hajime murmured. He knew how insecure Oikawa would get about this moment if he didn't do something right away. "I thought that was adorable, okay? If it's even possible to love you more than I do already, this moment can only make my feelings for you grow even more."

Oikawa swallowed. "Hajime."

"Kiss me," the other boy whispered back, and together they leaned in slowly, tilting their heads for their mouths to meet. It was even better than their first kiss, languid and surreal, passionate and sweet, explorative and gentle. Hajime threaded his fingers into Tooru's hair, tugging on it, and Tooru let his hands drift underneath the former ace's shirt, mapping out the muscles and bones.

Eventually they pulled away, panting and dishevelled, yet both grinning. "I'm pretty sure we've been more than friends for a while, Tooru, so we have to do a lot of that to make up for lost time."

Smirk back in place, Oikawa flipped his mussed hair. "If you insist, Iwa-chan."

"Hey, what happened to calling me Hajime?" Iwaizumi grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Oikawa, shaking his head over dramatically. "I always call you Iwa-chan."

"Oi, Shittykawa, you liar!" Iwaizumi said. When Oikawa continued preening, however, he made a decision, leaning in real close to Oikawa's neck. "I really love you, Tooru," he murmured, voice sensual, low, and rough. He even let his teeth scrape lightly against the smooth skin of his neck.

"H-Hajime," Oikawa sputtered, face flushing deeply.

Iwaizumi smirked triumphantly. "There we go," he said, getting up to walk down the corridor.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa called, incredulously as his boyfriend walked away, his skin red and his mouth hanging open. "Wait! Wait for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be pure fluff?? Like, I was in the middle of writing an angst Bokuaka fic, and then I was like "Hey this is seriously hard to write, why don't I write something light and sweet about Iwaoi?" And then I wrote this and it's full of tears and homophobia and grief. Why am I like this?


End file.
